


'Wrestling'

by TheOddCatLady95



Series: A Beautiful Day [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Single Parents, The Talk, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: The thing that every parent fears. 'What are you and Gabriel doing?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one has a Teen rating for... reasons.

Ana could tell something was up with Jack. The man had been trapped in thought all morning, and well, there was definitely something on his mind. And Ana was going to find out what.

 

She grabbed his coffee and pulled it back.

 

“All right, Jack, penny for your thoughts. Or at least your mug back.”

 

Jack gave a halfhearted glare before he sighed and leaned back. “Ana, have any of your kids asked about the birds and the bees yet?”

 

Oh boy. That topic. Ana returned the coffee, no man should have to face this without his coffee. “Mako already knew a few, ahem, details before I got him, but I had to set him straight on a lot of things. Public school education is not good for Sex Ed. And Fareeha’s starting to get curious… let me guess, Angela’s wanting more details?”

 

“Angela figured this out by herself when she was seven. She found a book for kids of her age group, she comes to me for questions but she’s a smart kid, she figured it out.”

 

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, and Ana noticed his face was becoming pink.

 

“It’s… Jamie.”

 

Jamie? Ana knitted her eyebrows. “He doesn’t seem the type to ask where babies come from.”

 

“… Well…”

 

_You know how often Jack and Gabriel got ‘couple time’? With living in different houses, and having a half dozen kids between them?_

 

_Never._

 

_It was a slumber party the kids were finally in bed, everyone was asleep. Gabriel gave him that **look**. And both of them were in the bed without a second thought about if anyone would wake up._

 

_Then the door creaked open._

 

“ _Jack? Can I have a glass of water? … What are you and Gabriel doing?”_

 

Ana choked on her coffee. Oh no. The worst of worst case scenarios. She clapped a hand over her mouth but small giggles still escaped as Jack glowered, his ears the reddest part of all.

 

“Ana, it’s not funny!”

 

The woman raised her hand, swallowing but still shaking with suppressed laughter. “Jack, it is. It really is. What did you say?”

 

Jack buried his face in a hand. “I… didn’t say anything.”

 

_Jack was frozen. Shit. Shit. Thank god they were under the blankets. What should he say? What should he say?_

 

_Gabriel came in for the save._

 

“ _We’re… wrestling, Jamie.”_

 

_Jamie blinked owlishly. “Oh. Can I join?”_

 

“ _No!” Both men said, quite loudly, at once. Jack cleared his throat. “Uh, Jamie, I’ll wrestle with you in the morning. Go back to bed, I’ll get you your glass of water in a minute.”_

 

“ _Okay!” Jamie ran back down the hallway while Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Saved his innocence. For now._

 

Ana was giggling again. There was no holding it back. This was priceless. Jack groaned and leaned back in his chair. “Ana, what am I supposed to tell him when he asks about it?”

 

“Other than the truth?” Ana shook her head. “Jack, Jamie probably already forgot about it. That boy has the attention span of a goldfish, I love him so but it’s true. If he asks questions, just… tone it down a bit, but don’t lie. Lies work at the moment, but not when he has serious questions.”

 

She had a point. As always. Jack needed more coffee. He pushed his mug forward and Ana chuckled. “You’re welcome.”

 

**Thirteen Years Later…**

 

Jamie dropped his bowl of Fruit Loops on the ground. Hana stopped mid chew and looked up from the breakfast table. “Butter fingers, you’re cleaning that up or Pops is gonna be pissed.” A dirty lie, Reinhardt would never be pissed, but Hana didn’t want shit all over the floor.

 

The other teen twitched before mumbling. Lucio put a hand to his ear. “Bro, whadya say?”

 

“… They… they weren’t wrestling.”

 

Lucio and Hana just shot a quizzical glance at each other as Jamie walked out of the kitchen. Silence. The sound of Jamie on the phone.

 

“Dad. That night when I was five. You weren’t wrestling with Gabriel, were you?”

 

Hana choked on her Cheerios and Lucio fell off his chair in hysterical laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I HAD TO. THIS IS LIKE. CORE DOMESTIC SHIT FOR ME.


End file.
